


Exulted inthe scene

by Midgetphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgetphan/pseuds/Midgetphan
Summary: Phil enjoys the sun, storms, pools and Dan.Dan hates his pants.





	Exulted inthe scene

Phil still bites sometimes. He enjoys scrapping his teeth on Dan’s skin. Not as a playful effect from nervousness but simply because he  _can_. Because the skin is there for him, visible, rose, kissable. And he can’t help himself really. 

Being someone’s person benefit involves being able to do things like that. Like subtly yet firmly grazing teeth on an exposed shoulder, thigh or collarbone because it is getting red from the sun but no perfect sphere of hot plasma would create the perfect tone of rose Phil  _knows_  his mouth is capable of.

Phil used to be a picky eater when he was a kid. His parents, Martyn even, won’t ever let him forget the little quirks and debates they had to go through for him to eat. To this day, several flavors evoke disgust for his palate. Different, repetitive textures won’t please him to this day but leaving alone has it’s power on forcing pickiness out of one’s system.

Dan tastes delicious. Not a cannibalist thought. His skin tastes, even with the thin layer of chlorine after spending time in the pool, like something he never wants to not have at reach for any of his senses. Golden and warm and masculine and familiar.

That’s why he smiles with the yelp Dan makes when he brushes his teeth, maybe a little of tongue because why not, on his bare shoulder from behind. And stays there for a second too long before taking a step back.

“You’re not going to bite yourself to win this argument Phil Lester.” Dan raises an eyebrow now facing him. Shirtless and wet after some swimming. A shade darker due sun.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Dan Howell.”

“Whatever. I am burning those fucking ugly pants before we go back home.”

“Okay what if your adversity towards them is beneficial?” Dan makes an impatient huff urging him to continue. “You don’t want them dead Dan, you only want them  _off_  me. Isn’t what’s inside what counts after all? Like a present with an ugly wrapping.”

“Oh for God’s sake. Phil my dick actually  _contracts_ itself when I look at your pants!”

“Once more. Whatever kinks you two have,  _please_  keep them in your bedroom.” Martyn says with a face, Cornellia, always visible, always smiling near them laughing behind him.

Dan sputters a little, his face gaining some shade but Phil shrugs, distancing himself as most as he can from the rest. Counting his steps. He loses track but no more than fifteen takes him to the opposite part of the pool with sun irradiating from the windows behind him.

“Should’ve bought this ones years ago. Better than any contraceptives.” He says gesturing to his yellow pijamas.

Martyn makes gag noises while his girlfriend jumps into the pool.

“Ex-fucking-cuse me. Are you saying you’d actually prefer emojis pants over our sex life? You’re sleeping on the floor today.”

“You got in troubles Phil.” The red headed comments, shaking her hand making her fingers sound in a way Phil has never been able to.

“But Dan, I’m already sleeping at Floor-ida.” Phil says, safely. He knows he would’ve been thrown inside the pool by force otherwise. The risk lingers but they all look too astonished to move.

“That’s it. I’m not going near your dick again.”

“For once I completely agree with Dan here. That was terrible bro.”

“Your  _puns_  are better than any contraceptives tbh.”

Phil snickers.

* * *

Everyone has gone inside, a movie being enjoyed by his parents, his brother and girlfriend playing a board game with Dan. But Phil chose to stay by the pool area.

Nature fascinating him with every electric pulsation from a dark heaven that gloomed the otherwise green scene, illuminating the water in front of him. Filling it with color for a brief period of time, bringing everything back to life again for the split of a second. A contradiction itself. 

If he concentrates enough he can almost feel the flow of electric charge in the air. The hair on his arms sensitive to it.

The constant noise of water hitting glass making it impossible to hear him coming, but Dan’s presence is more intense than thunder. His own flow of charge alerting Phil of his approach.

“I’ll go inside in a minute.” He says without turning, expecting preoccupation to be the reason of being accompanied. Arms circle his waist instead, Dan’s chin on his shoulder.

“Intimidating isn’t it?” Dan’s voice is velvety, awed and clear on his ear.

“Lighting never has the same form you know?”

“Yeah?.”

“It always looks like roots but never the same.”

“Roots, yeah I can see that.”

“Do you imagine a tree that big up there? Up where the clouds hide it. It’s roots making their way down to earth. We can only see them during storms.”

“Why has no airplane hit the trunk?”

“Conspiracy theorists will tell you the government has always known and planned the routes to go in between the branches but I believe it doesn’t want to hurt us so it’s non  corporeal. A spirit.”

“Fuck that. I’m with the theorists on this one.”

Phil leans back, resting more of his weight on the body behind him. Arms only holding him tighter. Arms he strokes because the short hair there has also been affected by electricity.

They stay like that until humidity starts to be overpowered with chill. 

Phil turns then. 

He kisses his boy once, twice, thrice. Short kisses because their lips tingle with electricity or maybe it’s just his imagination, but it makes him smile. He lingers a little more on the fourth one, Dan’s hands slipping under his shirt, sending shivers down his back. The lighting illuminates them and their surrounding for a solid second before a loud noise reverberates shaking the windows.

“Let’s get inside.” Dan’s nose is cold against his cheek. “I want to see your new freckles.”

Phil breathes out a laugh. “Want to play join the dots?”

“No.”

Phil lifts one of the hands holding him, to his mouth. Kissing his knuckles, warming the cold skin with his breath, feeling Dan shivering on him. “Let’s go then.”

* * *

Hours has passed. Sky at ease after unloading all of its excessive energy to the ground. Leaving it chilly and quiet. Alive. As alive as Phil’s man is, laughing and breathing and seeking for contact. Any kind of contact between pressed bodies that Phil reciprocates. 

Lips and fingers busy with counting small spots on each other’s over exposed to sun skin. Marveling on the novelty. 

Phil promises to take pictures of the younger’s skin before leaving.

“How did this one happen?” Dan is giggling. Tracing a mark on the older one’s thigh with his fingers, right next to his bum. A portion of his skin usually covered by clothes, sun shouldn’t be able to reach it.

“Maybe during one of the times I sun bathed naked.”

“Is that so?” His curls are pointing in different directions now. Phil touches them but doesn’t put them back in place. He likes them like that in front of him.

“Yeah.” Chopped lips replace fingers on his thigh, Dan’s breath warming his skin.

“Call me next time?”

“Nah. We know how you end up after exposed to the sun for long.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“What are we, fifteen?”

“If you feel like ropleplaying.”

“Fuck off.” Dan sits back up and pushes him, laughing because Phil is. And in other times, in other memories shared in different locations but with the same couple they’d have kissed and have sex and be loud with satisfaction. But, Phil has learned, stares, lingering touches can be just as intimate. Just as private. Just as them.

“Are you going to miss this?” He asks because an unfamiliar house is waiting for their return, with a different air, different weather. Different sheets and spaces of time unfilled with activities on exotic locations.

Dan shrugs. “Not like we won’t come back next year.” There’s a glint of joy sparkling on his words, a promise and a question in one but more importantly, a clear certainty of spending it together.

Phil takes the leap then, flooded with emotions for this boy who wakes up early to help his mother with breakfast, who talks about politics with his father for endless hours, who plays with his brother and girlfriend. Who is still there for him to touch and kiss and  _savor_  every night under a sky that is a loan of another country.

Phil kisses him then for all of those reasons and more and then decides to treasure every bit of golden, treasured skin that is  _his_  for the rest of the night. For the rest of their holiday. For the rest of forever.

Declares outloud how he wants to draw him like this, naked on the sky because his whole body deserves a constelation that would make the universe prettier. Dan blushes, that shade of satisfied rose thats his, and laughs and laughs because the idea seems absurd, but Phil knows his words have been implanted on his boy’s beautiful mind now forever. 


End file.
